


grantaire remembers

by Tweety_thetweetybird_00



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Grantaire, F/M, Friendship, Husbands, M/M, Modern AU, Protective Combeferre, Young married couple, family life, stay at home parent enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweety_thetweetybird_00/pseuds/Tweety_thetweetybird_00
Summary: enjolras and grantaire got together when they were 16 enjolras got pregnant when they were 17, 3 years later enjolras is a stay at home 'mom' while grantaire is an art lecturer and artist who tours the country with his art pieces. one night he returns home to find enjolras and their child passed out on the couch together he smiles fondly remembering old times he comes to the realisation watching his boyfriend and their child sleep that there is nowhere else he'd rather be and no one else he'd rather parent with.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Apolloandtheartist





	grantaire remembers

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind, this is my first les Misérables fanfic I came up with this in between my college classes. I have only seen the 2012 movie but I fell in love with this fandom and the story. I apologise for any mistakes or any out of character characters in particular grantaire and enjolras. Also I live in Ireland so some of the spelling may look wrong but mostly that is just how we spell it here. please let me know what you think also let me know if you want this to be turned into a series and I can do that thanks x

Grantaire unlocks the door of his and enjolras' home, he quietly walks inside removing his jacket and shoes by the front door. He hears the sound of a movie coming from the sitting room, he enters the sitting room and smiles, on the couch lies enjolras fast asleep cureled up next to him is their child who is also fast asleep the movie long forgotten. He reaches into his pocket takes out his phone and takes a photo wanting to remember this moment when he's on his trips and missing his family. He looks down at his husband and their child, he can't help the smile that comes to his face. He remembers the day they found out that they were expecting....  
" he remembers enjolras' sobs as he tells him what he suspects is wrong. He remembers pulling his boyfriend close and kissing the golden curls telling him and reassuring him that no matter what he'll be by his side. He remembers sitting on the bathroom floor with his boyfriend for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only 5 minutes waiting for the results that could very well change their lives forever and it did. He remembers Enjolras breaking down sobbing and he himself wasn't much better. He remembers the utter fear in Enjolras' eyes not knowing what was going to happen. He remembers their friends being shocked and Combeferre being so pissed at Grantaire but then once calmed by courfreyrac and Enjolras he only looked Grantaire square in the eyes and said 'you had better step up to the plate and be there for them both if you don't I will find you and I will make sure no one finds you body"  
he almost laughs at the memory now but does not hold any doubt that Combeferre would have followed through with his plan, in fact he's pretty sure their dear friend has a plan made out and stashed away in the event that anything should happen. The thought is enough to make sure he tends to his husband and childs every wish not that he wouldn't anyways but he does not want to test Combeferre's protective instincts towards his oldest friend. As he watches his little family, he smiles seeing his child snuggle further into his 'mothers' chest. The small movement by his son makes him remember the day their son came into the world a day he will never forget.  
" He remembers being in class [which he can't remember] when his phone rings, he picks it up. He remembers Eponine being on the other end telling him she was hanging out with Enjolras and that he had gone into labour with that she hung up after telling him the hospital they were at and the number of the room he was in, with that he took off sending a group text to all their friends as he rushed to his boyfriend's side. 3 hours later their little boy came into the world screaming. He remembers the overwhelming feeling of love and fierce protection he knows at that moment he'd do anything for his boy for both his boys. He remembers Enjolras falling into the pillows relief flooding him, he also remembers the tears running down his boyfriend's cheeks as their son was placed in his arm the gown pulled down to allow skin to skin contact. He remembers taking a photo in that moment reminding himself to ask enjolras' permission later on to post it to the group chat and all his social media outlets. He remembers his own tears and the look of pure love in enjolras' eyes as their son was placed in his own arms. he Remembers looking at his boy and seeing so much of him and his boyfriend in his son's face. He remembers looking at enjolras and asking what they should call him. He remembers Enjolras thinking for a few minutes before replying Alexander a strong name for a strong boy, he remembers nodding in approval. He remembers handing Alexander back to Enjolras as he goes to tell their friends waiting outside the room. He remembers telling them and being engulfed in hugs and congratulations. He then remembers taking them in and them all crowding around the bed Eponine was the first to hold Alexander, he remembers the aww's and the comments of how beautiful their son is and all grantaire rememebers thinking is that of course their son is beautiful he's half of his apollo. He remembers Combeferre asking Enjolras how he is feeling he remembers the tired smile Enjolras cast his oldest friend 'I feel like by lower end got hit by a train that was on fire but immensly happy and in love despite the tiredness and soreness' he remembers watching fondly as his boyfriend fell asleep while their friends were in the room the effect of labour and delivery taking it's tole on him"  
grantaire smiles at the memories he picks a blanket up off the back of the couch and carefully wraps it around the two so as not to wake them but to keep them warm. He kisses their foreheads and turns off the movie, before he himself heads off to their bedroom he gets in and undresses for bed as he lies in the dark his mind trails off he thinks about how much he loves his husband and his son. He smiles knowing that while his life may not have turned out the way he thought it would, but he finds himself more than okay with that


End file.
